Rekindled Flames
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: Whenever there's a meeting, a parting is sure to follow yet partings are not eternal. Reunited after ten years, two dying flames seek the sparks they had lost drawn towards each other by the very bonds once forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer &amp; note:**_ Firstly, I only own the words below nothing more. Secondly- Bah! I'll just leave the rest in a footnote at the end of this cause I doubt anyone's bothering with this header._

_**#**_**Y**_**#**_**G**_**#**_**O**_**#**_

As his sister, Luna had to admit that her brother had matured quite a bit as he grew up. Sadly, when it came to riding his Duel Runner however, he seemed to quickly de-age back to a twelve year old and forget about everything unrelated to speed, including her whenever she was his passenger like right now.

"SLOW DOWN!" She all but screamed into the built-in mic of her helmet as Leo swerved around a heavy hauler at speeds more suitable for Turbo Duel circuits than the highway. Even if it was relatively devoid of traffic, her twin was taking one too many chances and, as much as she loved him, Luna would much prefer he waited until she was no longer riding the death trap before going all Evel Knievel on the open road.

"Quit back seat driving, will ya? I got this" Leo's voice coolly replied over the headset.

Luna swore, if he started one of his 'Future Duel Runner Champ' spiels, she would punch him one in the kidneys the moment the Duel Runner came to a complete stop wherever it was they were going. Thankfully, her brother kept quiet instead focusing on the road ahead and their destination which was a detour in the opposite direction of where they should have been going.

They were supposed to have been on their way to New Domino City where the 5D's team were having a reunion after going their separate ways ten years previous. While most sensible people would have simply gone straight to New Domino via airplane, Leo had decided that they should catch a flight to a, relatively, nearby city and ride the rest of the way there much to his sister's protests claiming he would get them side-tracked which predictably had happened.

Not even ten minutes out of the airport, Leo had caught wind about an up and coming Turbo Duelist claiming to be the one to take out the _Ride Ace Dueling Champion_ aka Jack Atlas, and had decided to track him down, duel him and put him in his place- again, without listening to his sister's protests. Sure, he knew that his role model could probably beat the guy within five turns but there was no way Leo was going to pass up the chance to take him one step closer to the level Jack and the others were on far above himself.

So, here they were: miles from their destination speeding towards some small diner where this supposed usurper would be waiting for them with one twin eager to beat him while the other just wanted to get to New Domino and see everyone again.

Sadly, it looked like Leo was not going to get his wish, at least not right off the bat by the looks of things.

Even before reaching the diner, the tell-tale signs of a duel could be seen as they drove up judging by the crowd and the solid light monsters from the centre of the mass. Unsurprised at Leo's impatience to see the duel, told by the facts that he had all but jumped off his Duel Runner once parked and did not bother to remove his helmet, Luna took her time walking over to the Duel to allow her the chance to observe the two Duelists.

While she could not see his opponent, Luna had a clear view of the man claiming to be the next Champion along with the three monsters on his side of the field: _Sanga of Thunder_, _Kazejin_ and _Suijin_. If Luna's memory of Duel Monster history classes served correctly, all three were level seven Effect monsters with attack points of two thousand four hundred or higher respectively and had the ability to negate one attack per turn as well as combine to form _Gate Guardian_ should he have the card in hand.

From the looks of it, the man had just successfully summoned the last of the three and had destroyed the last of his opponent's defences before ending his turn evidently not bothering to summon their combined form nor set any traps which was an amateur mistake even if it did look like he had the upper hand.

Seeing as she could not pick anything else up from the Duelist right now, Luna turned her attention to his opponent. Or would if not for the dark skinned man in front of her with an afro she swore was the diameter of the average Runner wheel. She was just about to ask if the man could move over if just a smidge so she could glimpse the other duelist when she felt someone grab her arm and nearly tear it off in the process of pulling her to the forefront of the crowd giving her an unobstructed view of the entire field.

Normally, Luna would have berated Leo for trying to pull off her arm, but her voice, her entire body for that matter seemed to freeze up as she finally got to see who the other Duelist was and understand why Leo had seemed so rough when dragging her.

Same red hat and matching Runner jacket, same duel disk, asides from the long sleeved, black T-shirt he now wore underneath his jacket, Luna could have sworn she had suddenly gone back in time to the day the WRGP and the WTGP were announced. The day she had first met Konami Mifune, an up and coming Duelist who not only managed to hold his own against Yusei and Akiza, but had been her tag partner, friend, older brother she never had _and_ crush.

At least, he looked like the aforementioned person. It was his face, or what could be seen beneath his hat, that prevented her from truly assuming such. Back then, Konami's mouth always seemed to curve upward on one side whether when duelling or hanging out with her and the others. _This_ Konami looked bored, disappointed even, despite the odds stacked against him.

"Time to end this. I draw!" Konami declared the firmness in his voice telling both Luna and Leo that he meant it even if everyone else did not. "I'll start by playing the spell card _Pot of Avarice_! This allows me to choose five monsters in my graveyard and return them to my deck then draw two more cards!"

Watching on as Konami collected and added his chosen five monster cards from graveyard to deck, Luna had a strong suspicion of the combo he was about to unleash even before he drew twice more from the reshuffled deck.

"Next, I'll summon to the field _Lock Cat_ in attack mode! And when successfully summoned, I get to special summon a level one beast monster from my graveyard in defence mode. And I choose _Key Mouse_!" Konami declared summoning first a white cat with an abnormally large collar with an equally large padlock attached to where a nametag would be followed by a white mouse with a tiny lock and key attached to the collar around its neck. "Its ability is negated but it'll still help in activating my _Chain Dog's_ ability from the graveyard. If I have two Beast-Types on the field, I can special summon him from the graveyard so, _Chain Dog_, take to the field!"

As the bull terrier wrapped in chains materialised, most of the crowd were assuming Konami was going to use the three in a Synchro Summon. Even if he did, the ability held by all three of his opponent's monsters would stop him in his tracks when battle commenced. At least, that would be the case if he _was_ to Synchro Summon.

"Now, I'll activate from my hand the spell card _Double Summon_ allowing me to summon one more monster from my hand" Konami continued activating the spell card before reaching for the last card in his hand. "I sacrifice _all three_ of my monsters on the field to summon _Beast King Barbaros_!"

Everyone, including the twins despite having seen the aforementioned monster before, gazed in awe as the intimidating half man half beast warrior materialised onto the field unleashing a guttural roar that shattered _Sanga of Thunder_, _Kazejin_ and _Suijin_ much to Konami's opponent's surprise.

"By using _three_ monsters to summon him, _Beast King Barbaros_ can destroy all cards on your side of the field leaving your Life Points wide open" Konami provided before pointing at him. "Now, _Barbaros_, let's end this! _Tornado Shaper_!"

In a single bound, the monster had closed the gap and thrusting its spear at the wailing opponent. Even if it were just solid light, going from having the advantage to suddenly losing the Duel in a single turn was still quite the blow.

"I'd work on my deck if I were you. You can't even remove my boredom let alone Jack from his throne" Konami scoffed walking off to where his Duel Runner was parked.

Luna felt like she had to re-evaluate her statement from earlier about Konami: it was not his face that was different rather she was now looking at a shadow of the Duelist she had come to admire, respect and crush on as she had gotten to know him. He was the main reason she had been so excited to see everyone again but now, seeing what he had become, she was starting to have doubts about whether he cared for her any more if he even recognised her, for that matter.

Leo, as usual, was either oblivious of this or had chosen to ignore the change in Konami as he called out the Duelist's name getting his attention.

Evidently surprised to hear his name being called out, Konami merely glanced over his shoulder to the masked person obviously not recognising Leo with his helmet still on. The moment the helmet came off, Luna could have sworn that a switch had been thrown somewhere inside of Konami as his entire being seemed to do a complete one hundred and eighty.

"_Leo?!_ That you?!" Konami exclaimed happily clasping the boy's shoulders as he looked at him from head to toe before pulling him in for a hug that Leo quickly reciprocated. "You've changed so little, I swear you've just been stretched!"

"I've changed plenty! I've grown better and stronger!" Leo protested although his smile dimmed not an iota. "And I'll prove it to you right here and now in a Duel if you want!"

"There's the proof that you're still the same!" Konami laughed playfully ruffling up Leo's hair before looking around and locking eyes with Luna.

For her part, Luna remained rooted to the spot too busy trying to keep from blushing and wishing that she had left her helmet on so as he could not see her blushing as he approached her. He was like a whole different person now.

_Not different_ Luna scolded herself. It was more rather he had returned to the Konami she and Leo remembered from their childhood the moment he had recognised Leo. Or was because Konami knew that, wherever Leo was, she would surely not be far away and had reacted to that?

Luna quickly scolded herself again for thinking such a thing. Even if she did manage to pluck up the courage to tell Konami that she _liked_ him, she was only twelve years old at the time and, while he had hidden it well, Luna could tell that he had been uncomfortable with her declaration- he was in his late teens at the time after all.

"Well, how about that. 'Cute Little Girl Luna' is now 'Pretty Young Lady Luna'" Konami could not help compliment bringing the girl out from her musings. "You going to hug me or, at least, say hello?"

As if his words had been a trigger, Luna found herself in control of her body and immediately threw herself into his arms wanting nothing more than to be held in his embrace while she attempted to squeeze the life out of him like in the old days whenever he comforted her.

"Been holding it in, have you?" Konami teased as the two finally parted much to the relief of his now bruised ribcage.

"Saving up for ten years now" Luna replied easily her cheeks gaining a pink hue as memories of past hugs he had given her flashed before her eyes suddenly feeling happier than she had since graduating from Dueling Academy with highest honours in her class.

More would have been said if not for the ever observant and tactful twin brother of Luna's inserting himself into their conversation.

"So, did you have the same idea as us?" Leo inquired referring to the man who had once claimed to be the next 'King' before being trounced.

"_Us_? _You_ were the one who wanted to seek him out!" Luna corrected her brother clearly irritated by his interruption and lumping her in with his idea despite wanting nothing more than to just reach their destination.

"Nah, I had just stopped for a quick bite when he showed up" Konami shrugged off. "Wouldn't have even duelled if he had had the smarts to accept my apology when I bumped into him- heck, it wasn't even that and he nearly went ballistic on me"

As he talked, Luna could not help but notice he was starting to revert back to the shell of the Duelist she had witnessed earlier.

"Sounds like Leo when someone tries to look at his deck without permission" Luna smirked knowing it would get a rise out of her brother and change topics at the same time.

"Funny. I was reminded of you that time when that guy commented on Kuribon being a 'lame monster' as he put it" Leo countered sparking off an argument between the two.

The twins were too occupied with suddenly trying to one up each other that they failed to notice that Konami had fallen behind a few steps and was now watching them with an amused expression on his face.

"And here I was thinking the two of you had grown up" He chuckled receiving synchronised glares and offended exclamations from them which only made him chuckle more. "Come on. We can catch up on the road. Maybe even meet up with the others en route if we're lucky"

Almost instantaneously, Leo's offended expression morphed into one of excitement and realisation at the thought of getting the chance to meet up with Crow or Jack. Better still, if he was fast enough, he might even get a chance to battle Yusei before everyone else arrived. With full tunnel-vision engaged, it was a miracle he had had the common sense to toss Luna her helmet before jumping onto his Duel Runner and roaring off leaving his sister to call after him furiously.

"And _this_ is why I tell him he's not on the same level as Yusei and the others!" Luna huffed furiously resisting the urge to throw her helmet at the shrinking form of her brother.

The roar of a familiar Duel Runner as it pulled up beside her nearly had her heart jumping out her mouth.

"You coming?" Konami asked from the seat of his midnight blue Duel Runner.

"Just…promise that you won't go too fast" Luna replied swiftly donning her helmet so as to hide the blush at the thought of riding with her old crush.

"Only if you promise not to crush my ribs" Konami countered suddenly feeling grateful that she was now sitting behind him so as not to see his own red face at the feeling of her body pressing against his.

Roaring off down the highway after Leo at a safer speed, Konami could not help but wonder over whether or not it was seeing _both_ twins that had him feeling alive again.

_**#**_**Y**_**#**_**G**_**#**_**O**_**#**_

_It was supposed to have been a oneshot but, it kept becoming more elaborate so I'm just gonna stop it there for now. _

_Watch this space &amp; keep Duelling!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer on chapter one_

**#Y#G#O#**

While riding passenger on Leo's Duel Runner was akin to riding a rollercoaster without a safety harness, Luna found herself relaxing against Konami's back as they tore along the highway on his Duel Runner after her ever impatient brother. It was almost as if she was going back in time, back to when she was just a young kid asking Konami for help in tracking down Leo who had gone off on one of his idiotic escapades and getting him out of trouble- whether he knew of it or not.

"You okay back there?" Konami asked curious about why she was being so quiet.

Then again, she had always been the quiet one since he had first met her even if she did put up a sunny facade. So lacking in both cheer and self-confidence, especially after their first duel against each other where she had more or less accepted defeat before the final attack, Konami had decided there and then to choose her as his tag-team partner for the WTGP confident he could bring her around not realising what he had gotten himself into.

"Just reminded of old times. You know: Leo getting himself in trouble; me coming to you for help; you bailing all of us out of it and Leo thanking you by asking for a Duel" Luna grinned tightening her grip around Konami's waist slightly.

"Yeah, I really should have read the fine print when becoming friends with a Signer" Konami chuckled. "I was only hoping for fun Duels not babysitting the two youngest of Signers"

"Liar. You were enjoying every little mishap and adventure we went through" She stated confidently. "Or was that smile you wore after every duel, come victory or defeat, just a fake?"

Konami could not help but chuckle. That slip of a girl from way back then really had grown up physically and mentally it seemed. Her words were right on the mark, to him it was not the outcome of the duel he enjoyed but the thrill of it. Sadly, there was a distinct lack of that thrill in all of his duels ever since leaving New Domino years ago.

For her part, Luna quickly felt like biting her tongue as she remembered the look on Konami's face just minutes before. It was puzzling her as to how he seemed to suddenly change personas just by seeing a pair of familiar faces but maybe she could get to the bottom of this during their little reunion.

Seeing as how Konami did not seemed to be fazed by her words, Luna decided to quickly change topics to something else until they were at least not in motion. The only trouble was: she had no idea what to talk about.

"Well then, seeing as we're talking about the past and such, what say we get some of the embarrassing questions between us out of the way?" Konami inquired boldly unaware he had just solved a problem his passenger was having trouble solving.

"You sure you want to go there? That's quite the can of worms we'll be opening, you know" Luna pointed out.

"Well…if you would rather just watch the scenery speed by…" Konami trailed off and he could practically feel the grin emanating from the former Signer.

"You're gonna regret this, you know" Luna warned him.

"Then by all means, ladies first" Konami offered.

"Fine then" Luna accepted bringing her mouth close to where Konami's would be if not for the helmet. "You still like undressing little girls against their will?"

Almost instantaneously, Luna found herself clinging desperately to Konami as his Duel Runner swerved violently.

"You just had to start it off with _that_ didn't you?" Konami groaned after regaining control of the Duel Runner.

"I did warn you" Luna replied shakily not having expected such a result.

"For your information: that was way back after I soon met you; you arrived at my apartment in a boy's uniform from the academy completely drenched from the downpour that day and did I mention that I couldn't tell the two of you apart back then when you both have your hair down?!" Konami defended definitely wanting to have forgotten the memory of the formerly little girl appearing on his doorstep looking like a drowned rat and mistaking her for Leo.

"Fine then, if that's how you wanna play this, my turn!" And Luna could definitely tell from Konami's tone that she would like what he asked next. "You sleep walk into your brother's bed and hump his leg during your wet dreams or just hump a pillow these days?"

Luna quickly showed her extreme embarrassment and discomfort of the memory of what she had done when Konami had bunked at their place for the night by slapping the duellist's back with her fists forgetting that they were currently in transit. Fortunately, Konami had a strong feeling she would have reacted this way and decreased his speed way down to prevent an accident from occurring.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up, _shut up_!" She cried out deeply regretting agreeing to this now. "Can we please talk about something else now?!"

"Alright, alright" Konami quickly agreed while bringing his Duel Runner back up to freeway speeds. "Besides, looks like we're going to get a few more road buddies"

Blinking in confusion, Luna twisted round in her seat to glance back the way they came to spot two more Duel Runners fast approaching them. Even from a distance she could easily recognise them and who the riders were before they pulled level with Konami's Runner.

"Konami! Long-time no see, man!" Crow whooped from the Blackbird as he pulled up on Konami's left while Jack did the same on the right. "That passenger of yours wouldn't happen to be Luna, would it?"

"How did you guess?" Konami replied sarcastically. "For all you know, this could be someone else entirely"

"Well the long green hair did give us a huge clue although with her face hidden by that helmet and is almost always with Leo, I suppose Crow could be wrong which is really of no surprise" Jack decided to input from Phoenix Whirlwind.

"If you're gonna talk about me like I'm not here, quit talking about me!" Luna scolded the two although they could all tell she was smiling widely under her helmet. "It's great to see you guys again!"

"The feelings mutual, Luna. But this does bring up the question as to where your brother is. Don't tell me he turned down the invite" Jack pointed out. "I was hoping to see if he really was all the hype Crow's been spouting about him"

"You know him, always the impatient one" Luna replied pointing ahead towards their destination. "You'll probably find him somewhere between here and New Domino City hoping to be the first to arrive"

"He won't be first. Not when Jack Atlas is involved in the equation" The Pro Ace Champion scoffed shifting into a high gear and pulling ahead. "Try not to take too long getting to the party yourselves, chaps- a King can only entertain himself so much while waiting for others to arrive!"

"Hey! I'm not the one about to eat dust here!" Crow snapped taking high offense to being called slow by his childhood friend and quickly matching and surpassing Jack's speed practically leaving Konami and Luna to watch then disappear towards the horizon.

"Well, that was fleeting" Konami commented. "It's a good job you didn't say 'childish' otherwise Leo would have competition in that department"

Luna grumbled her agreement. While they may have grown up physically, it sure looked like most of them had barely changed much mentally or at least noticeably. Not that she really minded them not maturing an iota since she had last seen them but still, it would have been nice to see the two of them not fighting for once.

"Feel like showing them what _real_ speed is?" Luna asked actually getting Konami to crane his neck to look at her directly looking as if he had not heard her correctly. "Hey, I wanna see the others just as much as everyone else too!"

Konami merely grinned in response as he turned his attention back to the road.

**#5D's#**

Leo grinned as the outline of New Domino City appeared on the horizon. Pretty soon, he would be relaxing and chatting with Yusei, maybe even getting a duel or two in while waiting for the others to finally show up. The thought quickly left his mind as his monitor showed the Blackbird and Phoenix Whirlwind catching up to him although his smile widened at the sight of two of his childhood idols.

"Jack! Crow! What took you guys so long?!" He joked as they drew up alongside him.

"'What took us?' Hey, Jack, am I imagining things or did our young friend here just imply that we're slow compared to him?" Crow called out to Jack.

"I think he was just referring to you, Crow. A King is never slow!" Jack rebuked pulling ahead of the others who merely responded by matching his speed and position the grins never leaving their faces as they jockeyed for pole position.

"Maybe you should rethink that, _King_! Perhaps it's time you handed over that crown to someone who really knows the true meaning of speed" Leo jested as he managed to pull ahead of the others.

Jack Atlas, ever the proud and undisputed Champion against all bar a select few, had some rather choice words prepared to cut Leo to the quick when a buzzer on his Duel Runner went off signalling the approach of something coming up behind them at speeds far greater than their own. Given that there were only two people in existence that could succeed him in speed and one of which was awaiting them in the ever approaching city further ahead, it did not take him long to figure out who it was.

"Perhaps we should all make way for a real 'Master of Faster', ey?" He suggested bringing all of their attentions to the fast approaching Duel Runner.

"No way!" Leo protested refusing to believe what he was seeing on his Duel Runner's monitor. "He has my sister on board!"

"You've obviously forgotten about a few of Konami's gifts, Leo" Crow tutted as he and Jack moved to the side of the highway. "For now, just pull over before you get run over- they're coming in hot!"

Not one wanting to be kissing the asphalt so soon, although he had had quite a few make-out sessions with the road during his Duel Runner training, Leo swiftly followed suite and pulled over just in time for a blue missile to come screaming passed mixed with the cheerful and excited screams of his sister if had heard correctly.

"Why can't Luna be like that with me?" Leo grumbled as the three Duel Runners picked up speed to catch up with their supersonic counterpart. Even if he had warmed up to him greatly, to the point where he idolised him along with Yusei, Jack and Crow, Leo still held a sliver of jealousy for Konami for taking away his sister's attention from him.

"That's Konami for you kid- he just brings out the best in her" Crow placated the young 'champion in the making'.

"Along with being the closest among us to using that Clear Mind trick Yusei has" Jack added begrudgingly.

"If he brings out the best in her, why the heck hasn't he showed up over the years and actually gotten together with my sister yet?" Leo pointed out. "We were all there that night when Luna admitted her feelings for him, remember?"

As if any of them would ever forget. That night was one of the rare times all of them had ever seen Konami act out of character. In this case looking like a dear caught in a car's headlights as a profusely blushing Luna somehow managed to tell him about the crush she had on him. It was miraculous the night had not ended in tears for young girl as it was clear the older duelist did not reciprocate the feelings at the time.

"Forgive the bluntness, Leo, but Luna _was_ just a child back then" Jack pointed out an almost feral grin appearing on his face as a thought suddenly crossed his mind.

"Yeah, which means we get some prime entertainment tonight if we're lucky" Crow grinned thinking along the same lines as Jack.

Not really sure as to what the two were getting at, Leo brought his full attention to the great city that sprawled out before them the excitement building inside of him as the feeling of returning home after being away for so long.

"Hello, New Domino!" He yelled out gleefully. "We're back!"

**#Y#G#O#**

_In case you folks haven't realised it yet, I'm mostly going off of Tag Force 4-6 (although what the party at the end of Leo &amp; Luna's Academy endings' is purely up for speculation given 6 never made it out of Japan- in English sub, at least) even red hat's name is just the 'default' because I couldn't come up with something better for this fic._

_Review if possible &amp; until next time_

_Watch this space &amp; keep duelling!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer on chapter one._

_**#**_**Y**_**#**_**G**_**#**_**O**_**#**_

Standing on the front porch of the inviter's humble mansion, the burgundy haired woman patiently waited with her eyes closed and ears wide open curious as to which familiar engine she would hear first. Would it be the roar of the pride personified King, perhaps the screech of the former delivery man, maybe even the unfamiliar sound of the up and coming prodigy?

The answer was none of the above as the roar of another yet familiar duel Runner echoed across the peaceful grounds followed very soon by a dark blue arrow launching from the crest of the hill and soaring right over the water fountain situated in the centre of the turning circle before landing gracefully and coming to a stop a few metres from her.

"Why am I not surprised to see that you're here first" Konami grinned as he killed the engine whereas Luna wasted no time in slipping off the Duel Runner and taking off her helmet before running to hug her fellow Signer.

"Akiza, it's so good to see you again!" She cried as the two hugged briefly.

"I've missed you too, Luna- although I'm surprised to see you show up with Konami rather than your brother" Akiza chuckled as she observed how much the youngest of the team had grown in the ten years she had not seen them.

"I'll tell you later but first: how long have you been here?" Luna pressed as Konami traded his helmet for his trademark hat and joined the two curious also as to how the psychic duelist would reply to the girl's question.

"…A little under a month" The blushing Akiza eventually muttered to the astonishment of the others.

"A…A _month_?!" Konami confirmed before managing to chuckle. "We knew you'd be here before anyone else but we were thinking about a week give or take a day or two-but a whole month?"

"If you must know, I decided to come over three days after the invites to our reunion party were handed out and that was exactly one month ago today, if I'm correct" Akiza huffed her face now complimenting her hair colour nicely before deciding to turn the attention back to the recent arrivals. "Now answer me: why is Luna with you and not Leo?"

Not that seeing those two arrive together was a bad thing. She had seen quite early the signs of the crush Luna was getting on Konami not long after the latter had moved to New Domino and had thought it to be rather cute and even gave the young girl advice and subtle hints when she finally began to realise what she was feeling towards the capped duelist.

"We met up not far from the city at a diner. Then, Leo decided to run off ahead hoping to get here before anyone else" Luna briefly explained to Akiza. "We met up with Jack and Crow en route but they decided to speed off after Leo so Konami and I decided to leave them all in the dust"

"Excuse me? I'm not the one who wanted to feed them high-speed humble pie here" Konami interrupted looking pointedly at Luna who merely stuck her tongue out at him in reply.

"You're still buying ice cream for losing the bet" She replied with a triumphant look in her eye to which Konami tugged down the front of his cap hiding his eyes.

"I'm glad to see a few things haven't changed" Akiza chuckled before realising what was said. "Wait…Was that bet…?"

"We knew you'd be here before us but couldn't agree on how early. I reckoned seven days tops whereas Luna here was confident you'd been here a week at least" Konami briefly explained. "But still, a month?"

"That doesn't change the fact that _I_ was right" Luna smiled in victory.

"You know, I'm starting to prefer the quiet little girl Luna to this uppity young lady Luna I see before me" Konami threw back folding his arms. "You were more mature back then than you are now"

"Pleh!" Luna raspberried in response.

Akiza was finding it hard to keep a straight face as she watched the two bicker like an old married couple without realising it. Well, scratch that, she reckoned Luna might have but was probably having too much fun at the moment to properly acknowledge it.

The sound of their arguing quickly became drowned out as a trio of Duel Runners came roaring up the hill towards them eventually coming over the crest of the hill and actually come up via the drive way unlike the previous Duel Runner.

"Hope you guys weren't waiting long for us" Crow greeted as he rolled the Blackbird to a stop beside Konami's Duel Runner. "We would've been here sooner but we accidently-"

"Excuse me, there is no '_we_' here! _You_ lead us to our old place instead of the address on the invite!" Jack interrupted vehemently.

"That's funny because I'm sure I saw your fat ego driving in front of me blocking all lanes! Perhaps if I could've seen the road instead of the back of your head, I could've realised sooner and ditched you!" Crow snapped back stomping up to the tall blond duelist.

"It's like my first meeting of them all over again" Konami sighed recalling vividly being beckoned over by Jack before witnessing him and Crow butt heads just like they were doing now.

"I think it's just their way of showing they care for one another" Luna chuckled weakly.

"They must not care much about me then. I think I can count all my arguments with both of them with my fingers alone" Konami muttered dejectedly.

"Oh, I doubt that!" Luna quickly disagreed before her expression darkened as she stared at her twin who was watching the two Ride Ace Duelists vocally slug it out. "Now, if you'll excuse me, there is a little matter I need to take care of with my brother"

Alerted by his 'twin connection' as he liked to call it, Leo barely had time to brace himself before that lovely but currently angry sister of his had marched up to him.

"Why did you ditch me back there, Leo?!" She snapped causing him to jump a mile even though she had barely raised her voice higher than that of Crow and Jack.

"C'mon, sis. I knew Konami would offer you a ride" Leo assured mentally patting himself on the back for such a soundproof excuse on the fly. "Besides, you got here before me- Actually, who got here first, Akiza or you guys?"

"That's not the point here. What if Konami _wasn't_ there and you left me behind? What would have happened to me then? Did you ever think of that?!" Luna snapped.

Leo had no comeback for that but there was no way he was going to let his sister walk over him in front Jack and the old gang- especially since he was a professional duelist in his own right like everyone else here.

"Ugh, quit causing a scene! You're just wanting everyone to notice you especially Konami!" Leo threw back.

Not expecting such a comeback from her brother of all people, although she really should have expected such, Luna actually took a step back while her cheeks lit up like a lightbulb.

"Sh-shut up! This isn't about that! This is about you being an irresponsible brother abandoning his sister!" The greenette screamed gaining the attention of the other bickering duo.

Having not been able to get a proper look at Luna due to her helmet, both Jack and Crow now felt their jaws slacken as they took in the young lady bickering with her almost identical sibling. They knew she would have grown some if what they had seen of Leo during his time in the amateur Turbo Duel circuit but it still sent their male minds reeling to seeing such a cutie even if they did know who she was crushing on.

"Close your mouths, you two!" Akiza chided them. "You've seen Luna bicker with her brother before, haven't you?"

"Then and now are two different things entirely, Akiza" Jack pointed out.

"no kidding. Back then, she was just a little brat. Now though, she's a full-fledged swan searching for her mate. Lucky you, huh, Konami?" Crow teased the capped Duelist slapping him on the back as the four gathered and watched the two greenettes arguing like the siblings they were.

"Just try not to look like you suddenly want to dive off the rooftop like last time, alright?" Jack ribbed at Konami. "It'll be embarrassing for a Duelist of my calibre to have been beaten by a person who runs at the sight of a fan admitting their feelings for him after all"

Konami grumbled as he tugged his cap down over his eyes in embarrassment.

"Seriously, are you guys ever gonna let me forget that?" He grumbled as Crow slung an arm round his shoulders.

"No way in hell! That night was one of the only times I've seen you break a sweat and I sure as heck ain't gonna let you forget it for as long as we know each other, got it?" Crow grinned cheerfully earning another groan from Konami.

"Oh, come on, you two. Konami's just not used to girls he knows suddenly admitting their feelings for him" Akiza 'defended' although the look on her face told them she was enjoying Konami getting teased just as much as the others. "Remember Sherry?"

Knowing just where this conversation was going, Konami abruptly shrugged off Crow's arm and walked off into the mansion before they could begin their ribbing into his 'other' relationship during his time living in New Domino.

It was not that he disliked the blonde Frenchwoman, he respected and admired her as a Duelist and Turbo Duelist as well as think she was rather attractive. It was just her ambiguous way of saying things sometimes that made him wonder if she really was talking about duelling and not something else entirely. More than once he had seen her say something that had several others blushing like mad over the implications of her words and pondering just what she was talking about.

Unfortunately for Konami, Sherry had taken quite a liking to him going so far as to stay over at his place a few times without his knowing until he woke up the following morning. It would not have been so bad had the twins not popped round one morning when Sherry had 'stayed over' for the night before and had gone and blabbed about it to the others- well, Leo definitely told them whereas Luna had been rather quiet now that he thought about it.

Even so, the amount of ribbing he had gotten from Crow and Jack had him wanting to leave New Domino if not for the WTGP and the Yliaster threat cropping up.

Enwrapped in his memories, Konami blinked in surprise when he had realised he had wandered through the mansion to end up in some sort of trophy room. There was not really much containing the owner of the mansion minus a couple showing him hoisting the Fortune and WRGP cups respectively. It seemed to be more of a memorabilia room containing pictures of all of them including a picture of the whole team before the WRGP truly kicked off.

One picture in particular caught Konami's eye. It contained a younger version of himself with a twelve year old girl hoisted on his shoulders clutching a red cap to her head in one hand and holding a trophy high above her head the two of them looked like they had just had the time of their lives.

"That's the brightest I've ever seen her smile since meeting her. She really enjoyed it- and not just because you guys won"

"Really? Guess that made two of us then" Konami grinned as he turned to see the speaker. "Long time no see, Yusei"

Yusei responded with a grin of his own as he shook Konami's hand with all intent and purpose of crushing the appendage. His smile widened when Konami returned the gesture with equal force.

"Nice to see all that time in your lab hasn't weakened your duelling hand" Konami commented. "Speaking of labs, I'm amazed you own a place like this when I doubt you ever come out of whatever research bunker you fester in cooking up who knows what"

This got a chuckle out of the Fortune Cup victor. It was rare for anyone to get a response like that out of him but there were a few who could accomplish the impossible who were outside the WRPG team.

"I do have a life outside of the lab and workshop- although I suppose I do need to be prompted from time to time to take time off" Yusei admitted before throwing out a question of his own. "How do you manage to get up in the morning these days without one of us stopping by?"

"I discovered an incredible device they call an alarm clock" Konami threw back easily. "Although, some people disapproved of the volume"

"Nice to see you still have your wits" Yusei chuckled before turning serious. "Moving past our quirks: how have you been lately?"

"Truthfully…bored and unsatisfied" Konami admitted quietly becoming sombre much like his fellow Duelist.

"Yeah, Akiza did say you looked and even behaved like Jack did until the events of the Fortune Cup when she saw you a while back" Yusei agreed nodding slowly as if expecting such a reply.

Konami was not one to admit weakness to people normally keeping calm, cheerful and usually upbeat even in the worst of times. With Yusei however, Konami was straight and honest likely because the crab haired Duelist could read him like a book even if he was able to hide it from everyone else.

While unsure whether to be more surprised about being compared to Jack during his glory hungry days or the fact that Yusei and Akiza seemed to have been in contact with each other for longer than a month, Konami decided to let it slide as he talked about matters more troubling to him than he let on.

"It's not the winning but more the 'fun' or 'thrill' of the duel or rather the lack of it that's bugging me. Usually, a Duelist who can back me into a corner makes me feel alive but I just haven't felt anything positive out of any duel I've been in in the past _ten years_! It's like all that trouble with Yliaster and our duel against Z-one made me forget what it was like to have fun in a duel" Konami explained in frustration upset more with himself for not sticking to his Code all Duelists had that most tended to stick to. "Had I known I had ran into Akiza during my travels, I would have duelled her to see if it could have woke me up"

"I doubt that" Yusei argued drawing a look of confusion from Konami. "You admitted it yourself: you had the most fun during the WTGP. Doesn't that tell you something?"

A single drawn out syllable was all Konami could reply with not really getting what Yusei was getting at.

"You're a great Duelist, Konami, being able to hold your own against me and the other Signers is proof of that. But when it comes to Tag-Duels, you're in a whole different league from the rest of us" Yusei elaborated. "But even though you can synch up well with almost anyone and bring out their 'A-game', only one person you've partnered with has been able to bring out _your_ best"

Blinking in confusion, Konami stared at Yusei before starting to piece together what the former Signer was getting at.

"That can't be right. Leo was the first of the old team I saw and-" Konami began.

"And where Leo is you knew Luna wouldn't be far behind" Yusei pointed out. "Besides, out of all of us, Luna was the only one who hadn't truly understood the fun of dueling until you came along and even if it was unintentional, you passed onto her your passion for dueling essentially making you kindred spirits capable of bringing out each other's fullest potential"

"Well…Yeah, I suppose…" Konami began unsure how to continue. "But…"

"Just give it some thought, okay? You might actually find your second wind before the party's over" Yusei suggested patting the Duelist on the shoulder. "For now, let's get back to the others. Knowing Jack and Crow, they're already at each other's throats"

Conceding to the wiser Duelist's reasoning, Konami followed after Yusei while trying to get his head around what he was just told. While his head already had a hive of bees under his bonnet, one question in particular did stand out among the others.

"So, how long have you and Akiza _really_ been seeing each other?" He inquired smirking as he watched Yusei stumble slightly at being caught out.

_**#**_**Y**_**#**_**G**_**#**_**O**_**#**_

_Review if possible &amp; until next time_

_Watch this space &amp; keep on duelling!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer on chapter one_

_**#**_**Y**_**#**_**G**_**#**_**O**_**#**_

"So you two have been going out for _that_ long?" Luna pressed Akiza in amazement even though she knew the woman she saw as an older sister would one day get together with Yusei.

With the meet, greet and long-time no see's out of the way, the Team 5D's reunion got underway in the traditional fashion with the boys, plus Leo, tearing off up the asphalt for a few Turbo Duels leaving the girls of the group to catch up on old times and what the other had missed- such as Yusei and Akiza being together for several years now, for instance.

"Well, we did sort of start something before we parted ways ten years ago" Akiza admitted with a giggle. "All it needed was a little persistence and determination on my part to continue what we began…and a little pep talk from my mother to seize the initiative"

Luna could only sigh in response to Akiza's story. She was happy for her, truly she was, but she also could not help being a little jealous of her getting her dream guy whereas she was still single. That's not to say the wielder of the Ancient Fairy Dragon did not have any admirers. By the time she had turned eighteen, Luna had gotten more than a few guys trying to ask her out and not just because she was a Signer or what rare cards she had like a few people from her past she would rather forget.

Despite feeling flattered and happy at the attention, Luna turned down any and all offers of dates and romantic outings as there was only one person she wanted to be with even if he was wandering the globe doing whatever Turbo Duelists do asides the obvious. Most of those who got turned down accepted her decision without fuss although a few tried to press forth at which point her brother would finally stepped in and told them to leave her alone or get beaten in a Duel.

She was actually rather impressed with the maturity Leo had gained as they grew up. Usually he would just straight up and Duel anybody who tried to get in between him and his sister, including Konami whom he practically hated just because Luna was having a better time with him than her brother. Nowadays, he let her fight her own battles and only stepped in either when he could no longer stand Luna's persistent admirer or if she silently asked of it.

"What about you? Akiza asked out of the blue.

"Wha-?" Luna intelligently answered not sure if she had accidently tuned out Akiza and missed something important.

"Well, ten years _is_ a long time. Surely there must have been a few guys who've caught your eye" Akiza elaborated allowing Luna to quickly catch the new direction of the topic. "Or was you and Konami arriving together not a coincidence?"

"No and no…although I wouldn't mind the latter being true" Luna admitted with a small blush causing Akiza to smile knowingly.

"Well, at least this time you don't have to worry about the age gap getting in your way" Akiza pointed out encouragingly.

It took all of Luna's maturity not to nod too eagerly in agreement. She just needed to not panic or act like Leo might and everything would go smoothly. Easy so long as you over looked the fact that this was the guy she had been crushing on for nearly eleven years who seemed to be having some inner turmoil of his own and she had not seen him for ten years.

Sensing that the younger girl looked to be stressing out over what should not be too difficult a task, in her mind, Akiza gently shook Luna by the shoulder startling her out of her own world.

"Remember what Konami told you during our first Tag-Duel, when it was your turn to draw?" She inquired of the greenette.

"'Don't look further than the cards in your hand and field and what you can do with them for your turn'" Luna quoted word for word as if it had happened just the other day.

She had been incredibly nervous going up against Yusei _and_ Akiza, both them strong Duelists respectively, so that when it came to her turn she found it hard to come up with any plan of attack. Fortunately, Konami called for a time out to give her a little pep talk and encouragement telling her not think not about the outcome of the duel but just her turn and how she could use the cards she had to the best of their abilities.

His words resulted in a surprising One Turn Kill when it came round to her turn again. She actually could not believe she had managed to pull a win against two of the strongest Duelists she knew and believed it to be pure luck or a fluke despite arguments from Yusei, Akiza _and_ Konami.

"That can also be applied outside the duel if you look at it correctly" Akiza pointed out. "Like now for example: you're thinking too much about how to act around Konami as well as trying to keep him happy and not become the second Jack Atlas of old. Just be yourself and I'm sure it'll all work out well for you two"

Luna nodded absentmindedly her mind recalling once more of Konami when she first saw him back at the diner.

"So, you saw it too" She muttered eventually.

"Just in passing. I almost didn't recognise him if it weren't for that Runner of his" Akiza admitted. "By the time I realised it was him the Turbo Duel was over and he was long gone clearly not wanting anything else to do with his opponent. When I saw him with you earlier, I was having second thoughts about who I saw"

"It wasn't just you" Luna assured her. "Leo and I saw him take out this guy in one turn and he was all cold and that then, when he recognised Leo, it was like a switch inside him was flipped and he changed back into that easy going Duelist we all know and like"

"Or love in your case" Akiza teased before turning serious again. "In any case, I told Yusei about it and he reckons this 'Dark Konami' is because there's something missing in his life. Something one of us may have seeing as he's, as you put it, the Duelist we all know and like right now"

Luna had a shrewd feeling that she knew where this was going but asked all the same.

"And since I was one of the first to see him, I should try first?" She inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"Would you rather have Leo do this?" Akiza threw back to which Luna could only concede. "Besides, a woman is more suitable for this sort of thing. Plus you _do_ want to get closer to him, don't you?"

With points like the ones Akiza just threw out, Luna was unable to pull up a decent argument even if she wanted to. Scratch that, part of her _really_ wanted to be the one to talk to Konami and find out what was wrong with him and maybe even help him solve his problem like what he had done for her so many times before. There was just one, teeny tiny insecurity on her part that stopped from being hundred percent on board with the plan.

"How do we know if he'll let me in? How do we know if this is just a mask he's wearing and he's just pretending to be happy to see us while mentally wishing he was somewhere else?" Luna put out her self-confidence dwindling suddenly at the thought of what she had to do.

If he could mask his unease of seeing them again, then how could she know if Konami still cared for her truly especially considering how he reacted that night ten years ago after she admitted her feelings for him. Did he dislike her now, hate her even? Just the thought of it ate away at her confidence.

"Luna, if Konami didn't care for you, would he have ventured into the Spirit World to bring you back? Willingly hang out with you while Leo pestered Jack and Yusei? While we're at it, why didn't he rat you out when you pretended to be Leo and take the tests your brother never showed up for?" Akiza inquired optimistically. "Just because we haven't seen each other for so long mean our bonds have to deteriorate- it didn't stop me and Yusei from getting together"

"Yeah, but you two only went maybe weeks apart at most for the last so many years" Luna sighed in defeat. "Whereas we haven't seen each other in ten years"

"Who's _we_?"

Jumping at the voice from right behind them, Akiza and Luna turned as one to see Konami standing behind them looking at the two curiously.

"When did you get here?" Luna asked nervously worried about how much he may have heard of their discussion.

"Hey, what about the rest of us? That hurts, you know" Crow remarked good-naturedly as he showed up along with the others all of them grinning like they had just had the best time of their lives.

"Not as much as your pride and ego- he lost every duel out there!" Leo grinned causing the Blackwing specialist to slump.

"How can you be so thrilled seeing as our Turbo Duel was the only one _you_ won?" Crow grumbled his good mood suddenly sunk.

"Because I wasn't in it for the victory or defeat just the fun of it. That's the mark of a true Duelist" Leo grinned widely turning to Konami as if looking for approval. "Right, Konami?"

The Duelist in question chuckled before surprising everyone by taking off his trademark cap and putting it on Leo's head. While seeing Konami _without_ his familiar hat on was an uncommon sight outside of when one of them went over to the Duelist's apartment to wake him up in the morning, to be actually given his cap was a privilege only one other person had been given the honour of wearing. To Leo, even becoming a Turbo Duelist that surpassed all he looked up to in this room paled in comparison to this moment if the look on his face was anything to go by.

"I have nothing more to teach you, grasshopper" Konami chuckled getting a laugh out of everyone.

"All he needs now is a few lessons in modesty and humility and he'll truly be a Duelist to be reckoned with" Jack commented.

"Well that rules you out" Crow remarked almost sparking another of their fights had Yusei not stepped between the two.

"Come on, guys, we're here to have a reunion. You two've already dueled it out on the road- twice, in fact- so let's get to what we really came here for" Yusei pointed out.

"Yeah, let's get this party started!" Leo agreed loudly.

_Maybe add a few lessons in maturity to the list also_ Luna mentally thought to herself.

**#~#**

The party was not so much the loud and vibrant kind like the ones Luna had experienced during her schooling with Leo after they went back to their parents. As there was only the old team and not huge masses, a few couches, bags of edibles and a couple crates of drinks were all that were needed for the reunion to kick off. Time became a blur as the team talked about anything that came to mind from their lowest and most embarrassing moments to their greatest of achievements.

Gradually, as the moon replaced the sun in the open sky, desires for catching up with one another made away for an even greater desire for recuperation especially for some of those who had spent several hours in transit to New Domino beforehand. One by one, the group succumbed to their bodies' wishes for recuperation starting with Leo, whose usually near boundless energy seemed to finally give out, followed closely by Jack then Crow and finally, but not surprisingly, Yusei and Akiza leaving just the youngest Signer and the former Tag-Duelist specialist who looked to have already dozed off in his seat.

"Even with you, Konami, some things never change" Luna giggled as she made her way over to the slumbering Duelist's seat.

It was not the first time she had seen Konami slumbering. Due to his inability to wake up any time before noon, several of the group had decided it best for someone to pass by his apartment in the morning and wake him up. Because the twins and Akiza were still in Duel Academy, it often fell to them to wake the heavy sleeper on their way to the academy. For his part, Konami did not complained about his human alarm clocks other than Leo's cooking pan orchestra and Luna using him as a trampoline.

So to see Konami slumbering away in his seat was a real blast from the past to Luna as she leaned in to brush a strand of hair from his face.

"Don't even think of it" Konami muttered his hand suddenly flashing up to catch Luna's hand at the wrist.

"Y-You're awake?!" Luna squeaked.

Having not opened his eyes yet, Konami finally looked up to finally have a look at his assailant completely not expecting it to be-

"Luna?"

"Who were you expecting, Akiza?" Luna inquired.

"You're brother or one of the other more childish guys. Figured one of them might wanna pen me during the night" Konami explained before asking a question of his own. "Why would I be expecting Akiza? Isn't she usually attached to Yusei? Especially-"

"Please do not finish that sentence!" Luna interrupted really not wanting a mental image rattling around inside her head. "Um…Can I have my hand back, please?"

Blinking in confusion, Konami quickly released Luna's appendage not having realised he was still holding her wrist with a just as quick apology.

Massaging her wrist if just to give herself something to do, Luna stood there unsure of what to do. She wanted to talk to Konami about what was bothering him but had no clue as how to start or even what to talk about to lead up to the topic.

Seeing her stand there before him, Konami was greatly reminded of a younger green haired girl in pigtails fidgeting with her hands as she looked up at him with those big greyish golden eyes of hers silently asking for a comfort hug. Without so much as a word, Konami merely opened his arms. Even though ten years had passed, Luna recognised the familiar invite and slipped onto Konami's lap.

While she was now more grown up since the last time she had been on his lap, Luna still managed to snuggle comfortably against Konami's chest unlike Konami who was quickly realising that the little girl he had once looked after was not so little anymore and was starting to regret his decision something that Luna was quick to notice since the absence of his cap allowed her to get a good look at his face.

"You alright?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, I'm just having trouble reminding myself that this 'little girl' I'm holding stopped being little a while ago" Konami admitted with a slight blush.

His words had Luna starting to blush also. Here she was, sitting in the lap of her crush with no one else in the room. If anybody were to suddenly show up and see the two rumours, teasing and insinuations would fly quicker than Jack could race to the noodle cart for the last cup of Noodles to Go-Go no matter what was said.

"Well…You're probably used to girls sitting in your lap. I bet you let Sherry do this while you were with her- you didn't look like you wanted to run away from her" Luna teased earning a groan from Konami.

"Not you too!" He muttered dejectedly all he needed now was for Yusei to comment on that night and that would be the complete team.

"Hey, I am the one who confessed to you. Think of it as payback for hurting a young girl's feelings" The greenette pointed out with no ill will in her tone.

"Fine. Guess I deserved it from the little girl" Konami sighed in defeat surprising Luna as he pulled her tighter against him. "I know I already apologised but, sorry. Love, as you can probably already guess, is my weakest forte- especially being in actual relationships myself"

"_Everyone_ noticed" Luna giggled nuzzling his cheek. "I think everyone else keeps reminding you about it because it helps remind them that you're human too- not some perfect human-cyborg sent from the future"

Konami was unable to suppress the shudder at the recall of that particular memory of Yliaster's attempt to shaken his Dueling spirit after besting them several times. Even though he had called their bluff with the help of Yusei and the others, to be told you were not human was still creepy.

"Just so you know: I'd still love you even if you were a robot" Luna admitted feeling herself fall asleep against her will.

To a confession like that, Konami was unsure whether he should feel touched or worried for the sleeping beauty in his arms. Feeling the fatigue of the day finally creep up on him, the expert Duelist gave the greenette a quick peck on the forehead before making himself more comfortable in the chair resigning himself to whatever fate greeted him come morning.

_**#**_**Y**_**#**_**G**_**#**_**O**_**#**_

_Review if possible &amp;keep on duelling!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer on chapter one_

_**#**_**Y**_**#**_**G**_**#**_**O**_**#**_

It was rare for Konami to be awoken early in the morning by his internal alarm clock usually having to rely on his friends or an artificial alarm to be up any time before noon. This morning was one of those times quite likely due to the movements of the sleeping beauty slumbering on his lap. Unable to return to the land of nod for the chance of a little more shut eye before the peace was disturbed from third party arrivals, Konami reluctantly opened his eyes to the dimly lit room and the peacefully sleeping girl that was pinning him to the seat.

Being the only one awake in the room, Konami found little else to do other than properly look at the greenette. Even he had to admit that Luna had grown up to be quite the attractive young lady and Konami was prepared to eat his hat if she did not have boys duelling for just the chance to hold her hand let alone a date.

"So you are supposed to be the one to help me get back what I've lost, huh?" He muttered carefully moving a strand of green hair from Luna's face and tucking it behind her ear.

Truthfully, he could not get his head around how she could help him no offense meant. Sure he had helped in bringing her out of her shell, but she was a just a kid at the time and needed the encouragement so as to forge ahead on her own later in life.

"Just what do you get out of this, Luna?"

"To relive one of my favourite years from childhood and maybe even get to live my childhood dream" The greenette sleepily replied.

If not for Luna sitting on his lap, Konami would have jumped clean out of his seat.

"How long have you been awake?" Konami asked staring at the girl who merely smiled back at him as she opened her eyes.

"Just a few minutes" Luna admitted she had thought Konami to still be sleeping and about to re-join him when she felt his hand brush through her hair.

Smiling all the while, Luna stretched her arms and legs like a cat without moving an inch from her seat before resting comfortable against her human seat even going further by wrapping her arms lazily around Konami's neck.

"Your dream, huh?" Konami asked more just to avoid the awkward silence from creeping up on them.

"Of course, I thought that would have been obvious" Luna giggled. "You've done so much for me from teaching me the fun of duelling to being there for me when I really needed help. For a long time I've been trying to figure out a way to thank you and now I can actually do so"

With such a serene and happy smile on her face, Konami almost could not bring himself to dash her hopes, dreams and, for possibly the second time, her heart but do so he must.

"Don't be an idiot. Throwing your future away just for me is just stupid" He scolded looking away from her. "I appreciate what you're trying to do for me but you have a bright future ahead of you, I'm sure of it. Don't waste it for my sake"

"It didn't seem to stop you from wasting time helping me!" Luna insisted grabbing his chin and making him look at her right in the eyes. "Konami, I know I was just a child back then confessing to my first true crush but I've grown up and still in love with you. Honestly, I don't think I've ever stopped"

Luna was pretty sure her cheeks were bright red or nearly will be soon enough. This was not exactly how she was hoping to do this but since when has anything ever gone to plan in real life?

"But how do you know getting together with me will be your happily ever after? You've seen me with the girls flirting with me, I'm pathetic- heck you saw me when you confessed. If I'm that bad with you just saying you love me, who knows how bad I'll be in a proper-" Konami started to ramble until Luna pressed a finger to his lips.

"You're thinking too much. Why don't you practice what you preach: Stop worrying and just take it as it comes?" Luna said leaning her forehead against Konami. "We won't know until we try, won't we?"

Konami was finding it very hard to keep a steady train of thought as he stared into those big silvery grey orbs that were staring right back into his. Without thinking, the Duel enthusiast leaned in and captured the girl's unsuspecting lips. Gasping lightly against the sudden contact, Luna pulled away as her eyes began to well up with tears.

"See? I've already hurt you all I did was kiss you" Konami proclaimed in defeat.

"I'm not hurt, I'm _happy_!" Luna insisted deftly blinking away her tears. "That was my first kiss"

"Come again?" Konami asked not sure he had not heard her properly. "You mean, you haven't…?"

"Nope" Luna replied looking hopefully and expectantly at Konami for another kiss.

Surprised at himself, Konami kissed Luna again snaking his arms tight round her waist as the greenette sighed blissfully at this new feeling that was making her feel all tingly right down to her toes.

While Luna might not have had a peck from anyone other than her parents, Konami on the other hand had had several including a rather intimate farewell French kiss with Sherry before they parted ways. Yet even that paled in comparison to what he was feeling now. For Luna, just having her first kiss alone with the Duelist of her dreams was making her feel light headed. When Konami eventually pulled away, she surprised herself when she moaned at the loss of contact causing her to go beet red in embarrassment as Konami tried to stifle his chuckles.

"Shut up" She mumbled into his shoulder.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to do this. Don't blame me for acting like a child" Konami defended himself.

"This is usually where the boyfriend _comforts_ his girlfriend not leave her high and dry" Luna lectured before realising just what she had implied and somehow turned even more red as she started twiddling her fingers. "I mean…well, that is… that is to say…if you want to…that is…you don't have to…"

Just as Konami seemed to revert to his late teen self, Luna appeared to de-age back to her preteen time where she was quiet and severely lacking in self-confidence unlike yesterday where she was confident and even a tad flirtatious. It also reminded Konami about something from back then.

"Eleven years ago, I remember not really asking this cute little girl to be my Tag-Duel partner who, despite protests, accepted even though neither of us knew much of each other" Konami began holding her close.

"So you're saying this is my way of getting back at you for that? -Not that I regret being your partner" Luna quickly added snuggling against Konami.

"If you want" Konami chuckled. "The point is: you could have just as easily said no and walked away but you didn't. If I can't do the same, I can't really be much of a friend, or boyfriend or whatever you want us to be"

"So long as we're together, I'll be happy" Luna confessed kissing Konami's cheek. "_And_ I think you just gave me an idea as to how to make this relationship work even better"

This earned a raised eyebrow from Konami.

"What are you scheming in that pretty head of yours?"

_5 months Later_

_For those of you just tuning in, we're coming to you live from the New Domino City Kaibadome bringing you the latest from the latest round of Amatuer Tag-Duel League! Our two top teams are slugging it out for a chance of promotion up to the Intermediate League and it looks like Bruno of Team Fort Knox is about to introduce Luna of Team T-Force to a whole new world of hurt_ The MC hollered over the speaker system as _Exxod, Master of the Guard_ sent a lethal and large fist the greenette's way. _With no monsters blocking _Exxod's _way and under the effect of _Shield &amp; Sword_, that fist is liable to cut their life points down a considerable amount if a direct attack is made!_

"I activate my face down card, _Limiter Removal_, allowing me to call from my graveyard one monster with 1000 attack or less!" Luna declared flipping one of her two facedown cards. "I summon _Kuribon_ to the field!"

A portal between Luna and _Exxod_ opened up allowing one of the greenette's favourite monsters to pop out and protect her. Instead of blowing up into a thousand digital pieces as the huge fist connected to the red ribbon pompom , _Kuribon_ glowed a pure white before disappearing as Luna return her Spirit ally's card from her duel disk to her hand.

"Instead of being destroyed, _Kuribon_ returns to my hand and you regain life points equal to the attacking monster's attack points. Now, I activate my face down card, _Bad Reaction to Simochi_!" Luna declared activating her other face down. "So long as this card is on the field, any effect that increases your life points is changed to decrease your life points instead!"

Bruno could only grimace as that four thousand point credit to their life points was turned into a four thousand point debit that was quickly paid in full leaving them just shy of two thousand life points.

"I end my turn by playing the quick-play spell card, _Book of Moon_, to change _Exxod_ into defence mode!" Bruno said playing the card making the towering behemoth turn blue as it took a knee.

_Incredible! Even though odds were against them, Luna of Team T-Force has managed to keep their life points safe while cutting down Team Fort Knox life points to eighteen hundred!_ The MC yelled over the roar of the crowd. _Now, with a towering wall before him, can Konami of Team T-Force keep their winning streak, and dream of entering the Intermediate Tag-Duel League alive?!_

"I think he's forgotten who you are and what you've done" Luna giggled as Konami took her place on the field. "He has a point though: _can you_ cut through their defence?"

"Not sure. Guess I'm about to find out" Konami grinned adding Luna's trap card to his duel disk.

"Well, have fun!" Luna called out to him.

With a wave and tug of his cap, Konami turned his attention to his opponent and the huge obstacle in front of him. He had two low level monsters in his hand but nothing significant enough to cut through Team Fort Knox defence. It all came down to the next card he drew.

"It's my turn. _Draw_!" Konami yelled taking the top card of his deck. A mere glance at the picture of a kitten wearing a hard hat had him picturing how the battle was going to go. "I summon _Rescue Cat_ to the field!"

Luna swore she heard several of the crowd squeal as Konami's key card materialised on the field. Then again, she did too the first time she saw Konami play that card against her brother who laughed it off until he saw what the little kitten could do.

"Now, by sending _Rescue Cat _to the graveyard, I can special summon _two_ level three or lower beast-types from my deck to the field! I summon _X-Saber Airbellum_ and _Tree Otter_!" Konami called out putting Rescue Cat to his graveyard and drawing the two chosen cards. "Next, I tune my level three _X-Saber Airbellum_ to my level two _Tree Otter_ and from the spirits of two comes the birth of a warrior that will rally others to the fight!" Konami chanted as _X-Saber Airbellum_ transformed into three green rings that encompassed _Tree Otter_ that became see through with two glowing orbs inside of its body. "I Synchro Summon, _X-Saber Wayne_!"

Slapping down the white card on his duel disk, a western cowboy themed gunslinger materialised on the field. Quick drawing his bladed revolver, the monster shot one of the two cards in Konami's hand causing another monster to materialise beside him.

"When _X-Saber Wayne_ is summon, I can special summon from my hand one warrior-type monster from my hand just like my _Comrade Swordsman of Landstar_. And because he's a tuner monster, I can summon from my hand _Boost Warrior_" Konami explained as he put two more monster cards onto his disk before relocating all three monster cards to his graveyard. "Now, I tune my level three _Comrade Warrior of Landstar_ with my level one _Boost Warror_ and my level five _X-Saber Wayne_ to call upon that which causes all foes to lose their path in the fog it brings! I Synchro Summon _Mist Wurm_!"

From the pillar of light created from the summoning, thick mist blanketed the ground from which rose the synchro monster Konami had called forth belching out more mist that smothered _Exxod_.

"When _Mist Wurm_ enters the field, the mist he churns out sends cards on your field back to your hand leaving your life points wide open!" Konami told Bruno who was staring at him with open maw. "It's been a blast but it's time to finish this! _Mist Wurm_, attack with Frass Chasm Crasher!"

Bruno and his partner could only, not to mention literally, stare at the jaws of defeat as _Mist Wurm_ came barrelling towards them depleting the remainder of their life points causing the crowd to go wild as the life point counter went down to zero.

_Aaaaaan there you have it, folks! With this win, Team T-Force have earned their invitation to the Intermediate Tag-Duel League! _The MC could vaguely be heard over the cheers of Konami and Luna winning the duel.

Konami could care less about that right now as he walked up to Team Fort Knox alongside Luna and held out his hand to them.

"Thanks for the duel" Konami grinned.

"Likewise. But don't get comfortable now" Bruno warned as the two teams shook hands. "Where you guys are going, won't be easy"

"And we wouldn't want it any other way. Right, _partner_?" Konami asked of Luna slipping an arm round her waist.

Luna smiled as she leaned against Konami. Her idea to enter into the Tag-Duel League together allowed Konami to enjoy what he loved and her to be with her love with the added bonus of her having fun herself.

As to his question, Luna slipped Konami's cap from his head and kissed him on the cheek. That alone told Konami that she did not care so long as they were together. And honestly, Konami would not have it any other way.

_**#**_**Y**_**#**_**G**_**#**_**O**_**#**_

_This was supposed to have been a one shot but somehow snowballed. Ah well, more chapters means better story- in theory at least._

_Before I sign off a few things: I altered Book of Moon because I don't think I've seen a set monster in 5D's; I went more with the English dub Synchro chants than those of the original because chants right now I just can't come up with any for Wayne and Mist Wurm; &amp; finally, for those familiar with my other works, anybody notice a reference to game I'm fond of?_

_Watch this space &amp; keep on duelling folks!_


End file.
